Luke (The Walking Dead)
Luke is one of the current main protagonists in Season 2 of the Walking Dead game. Personality Luke is a friendly young man. As soon as he sees Clementine in trouble he helps her and carries her to the place his group is staying. This shows that he is a heroic person who comes to the aid of others when in need. When he discovers she is bitten he reacts in fear and drops her. Having experienced trouble with Walker bites in the past this reaction was reasonable. Despite this, when she explains herself Luke is one of the few people to believe Clementine. After Clementine is locked away in the shed he feels very guilty. Luke also brings her food after the ordeal and tries to comfort her. Luke even offers Clem to stay in the group he is in. These actions make Luke easily the most friendly and likeable of the main group so far in season 2. Having only one episode out though Luke's faults and motivations are currently unknown. Episode 6 - All That Remains Luke meets Clementine when she is in trouble in the woods. He decides to carry her until he discovers that she has a bite. Luke drops her to the ground and panics but Clementine explains herself. When the group arrives at their home a huge debate breaks out as to what to do with Clementine. Luke defends her but she ends up in the shed to stay overnight and see if she has turned. Once the group finally lets her inside due to a walker attack Luke offers to feed her. He carries through with his offer and gives her something to eat. The two talk with eachother and Clementine explains her story to him. Luke even tries to get her to understand Nick's situation and get her to forgive him. Luke and Clem seem to have bonded from this and depending on your choices he could arguably be your closest ally in the game at the moment. Episode 7 - A House Divded Luke once again plays a major role in the second episode. Once Pete dies Luke has to take on the leadership role in the group. Clementine and Luke bond some more and Luke even picks Clementine to help him clear off the bridge the group needs to travel across of Walkers. Luke almost dies and Clem helps to save him. The two meet a friendly man on the bridge who is killed by Nick by mistake. Nick tells Clementine that he wishes he could be like Luke and have his confidence and skill. When the group arrives at the lodge and Clementine gets reunited Kenny, Luke's bond with Clem is tested. Clementine can choose to sit with Kenny or Luke during supper and make other choices revolving around her bond with Luke. Luke clashes with Kenny with this factor being a part of it. When Luke and Kenny leave the lodge Carver breaks in and kidnaps the entire group. According to Kenny he told Luke to "take a hike" but whether or not Kenny can be trusted or if Luke is okay is left unknown. Episode 8 - In Harm's Way Early on the group wonders if Luke will come to save them or if he has abandoned them. When Clem walks in front of a former comic shop she gets her answer when Luke grabs her and brings her inside. Luke is tired and out of it and explains how he came all the way to the camp without getting sleep. Luke asks Clementine to bring him a walkie talkie as a part of his plan to help the group escape the camp. Kenny has other plans that clash with Luke's but any plans they have are hurt when Luke is caught by Carver. After the group is reprimanded by Carver Bonnie tells them that she will help them escape that night. Luke wants to rest but the group ends up going through with leaving no matter Clem's choices. While Clementine sneaks to get the speakers activated to lure the Walkers Luke and the group are cornered by Carver at gunpoint. Luckily Clementine shows up in time and jumps on Carver's back knocking the gun from him. Luke and Kenny punch Carver and Luke grabs his gun. Luke is hesitant to shoot Carver but Kenny shoots Carver in both of his legs. Luke and most of the group head outside as Kenny bashes Carver's head in with a crowbar and kills him. The group rubs zombie guts on themselves and walks through the horde of zombies surrounding the building. Luke survives this and will appear in episode 4. Episode 9 - Amid the Ruins Luke will appear in this episode. Trivia *Luke could be considered the deuteragonist of season 2 at the moment but due to the "anyone can die at any time" nature of the Walking Dead franchise (especially the game) this cannot be confirmed until the end of the season. Despite this Telltale seems to be heavily implying this in all of the artwork revealed for episode 7. *Luke's weapon of choice is a machete which he is shown carrying around with him at all times. This is the first time a main character has used this as their weapon in the game series. *Luke is portrayed by Scott Porter who also voices Scott Summers/Cyclops in the 2011 X-men animated series. Gallery Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Life Saver Category:Child Lovers Category:Male Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Saver Category:Helpers Category:The walking dead heroes Category:Humans Category:Knifemen Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Leaders Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Heroes who thought to have died Category:Living Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Straight man Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Wise Heroes